As I Walked Down the Crossroads
by Yoshinite Voshi
Summary: What could Ash do If Misty wasnt there? Please review!
1. Default Chapter Title

**As I Walked Down the Crossroads**   
**_Part 1_**   
**_By: Yoshinite Voshi_**

> _**I** never did forget that terrible night. It will haunt my mind forever. The night Misty died._   
_We had gone on a night on the town. It started out fine. Till the raticate came. We had been warned that some pokemon around here carried rabies. We had also been warned not to stay out late at night because of them. But we didnt listen._
> 
> _**"A**sh," Misty said late one night at then Moon Cafe," It`s getting late. Shouldn`t we be heading back. You know about the rabid pokemon." I didn`t think anything would happen. I was so very wrong. "Nah,"I replied." Just a little while longer. Here, have some more ravioli." Misty seemed a little worried but took some more of the pasta. "I guess but we really should be going in soon." I smiled. "Don`t worry," I told her,"We`ll go soon."_   
_I should have said yes in the first place._
> 
> _**A**fter we had finished our meal, we decided that it was plenty late and we ought to go home. As we stepped out of the cafe, we saw that the streets were swarming with rattata. "Ooh.." Misty moaned. "Dont worry," I said," Rattata aren`t known to carry rabies." "Good," Misty said. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around me and gave me the kiss I secrectly had yearned for over the years. That one moment was the moment I shall cherish forever. It ended too soon._
> 
> _**"A**sh," Misty wispered as we stepped over rattata after rattata,"Are you sure that rattata don`t often carry rabies?" "Yes,"I replied,"but, you should watch out for pokemon like zubat and raticate." Misty smiled. "And I guess there aren`t any of those around here." "Nope," I said," Not that I see." Misty looked at me with a strange look in her eyes. "I will never forget this night." I smiled. "I won`t either." Then we heard a noise that was like a thunderclap to us. "Raaaaaaaaaticaaaaate!!!!!!!!!"_
> 
> _**W**e had acidentally disturbed a raticate while we were lost in our own little world. "Ash!" Misty screamed,"Raticate DO carry rabies often what should we do!?" "Run!!", I yelled._   
_We both turned and ran, but the raticate was still upset. It seems we had ran forever till we had reached the town. Moon Cafe had picked a stupid place to put itself._
> 
> _**"A**sh,"Misty gasped," I can`t run much longer!" "Dont worry!", I yelled,"We`re almost there!" We ran toward the doors of the Pokecenter. The ratcate was still hot on our trail. Now gaining, then losing. We still were ten feet away. We were close enough to grab the handles of the doors. It was then that the raticate sank its teeth into my love, Misty`s sweet arm._
> 
> _**"N**o!", I gasped. The raticate seemed satisfied with that and turned and walked away. Misty seemed to be unconsous. I picked her up and carried her through the door. "Nurse Joy!", I yelled, "She was bitten by a rabid raticate! Please help!" Oh, dear," sad Nurse Joy," I`ll see what I can do!" As I watched Misty being carried away by two chanseys, I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and fell asleep._
> 
> _**W**hen I awoke early that morning I quickly ran to the desk where Nurse Joy was sleeping._   
_"Is she....?" I couldn`t finish the sentance. Nurse Joy looked up at her with sad eyes. "I`m afraid we couldn`t save her...", She said sadly," when a person gets rabies, theres no saving them...". We both said nothing for a moment._
> 
> _**A**fter a while, I asked to see Misty`s body. As Nurse Joy led me to a back room, I looked and saw Misty`s body lying on a steel table. I wondered if Misty knew I was looking at her now._   
_A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on Misty. I slowly walked out of the room. Nurse Joy followed me. "Can I get you anything else?" "No, thats all." Then I turned and walked out of the door.___
> 
> _**N**ow I had reached the crossroads. I couldn`t help thinking someone was watching me. I now am pretty sure Misty`s spirit was looking down on me, looking out for me. I will always remember Misty. I never forgot that night. I never forgot that kiss. I`m sure Misty never forgot either.___
> 
> _**I **was in the middle of the crossroads. After trying to decide wich path to take, I decided to take a rest on a hill next to the crossroads. I lay down and closed my eyes. Then I opened them and looked at the clouds. I thought I could see Mistys face in the clouds. I got up and chose the right path. As I walked down the crossroads, I thought about Misty._
> 
> _And I cried._
> 
> __
> 
> _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_   
_ Did you like it? It`s only the first part! Note that I will be contiunue this and not Pokecurse, ok? Please review!_


	2. Default Chapter Title

**As I Walked Down the Crossroads**   
**_Part: Two_**   
_By: Yoshinite Voshi_

  
  
  
  


> _**A**s I walked down the right path of the crossroads, I begin to think. "I should travel all over Poke World, like Misty shall never do.",I thought. I thought about the first time I ever saw Misty. How she had pulled me out of the pond. How I had wrecked her bike. Then I remembered something. I never would be able to pay Misty back for her bike._
> 
> _**T**hen I begin thinking of all the adventures Misty and I had shared. Fighting Team Rocket, traveling all over, fighting in the Pokemon League. It was all over now. Misty was gone forever. It was awful. "At least,"I thought," We kissed that night before she died._
> 
> _**B**y now I had been walking a long time. I came to a forest. There I did something that I never would have thought of doing just a week ago. I quietly walked into the forest, sat down and called out all my pokemon. "I don`t think I can bear to be a pokemon trainer anymore now," I told them. They looked up at me with confused eyes. "Pika?" said Pikachu sadly._   
_"Misty is gone," I said,"Please, I can`t bear being a pokemon trainer without Misty."_
> 
> _**S**lowley and sadly they turned and walked away. Pikachu left last. "Pikaaaaa...," he called to me before he left. Then I was alone. I pictured the raticate in my mind. How evil and ragged it looked. With the red eyes and chiped ear. I hated it.I got up, and walked back to the road, with revenge in my mind._
> 
> _**W**hen I got to the end of the road, I heard a female voice. "Go Raichu!", It said. I walked then peeked through some bushes and saw a pretty looking girl about my age. She had long, dark blue hair, green eyes, and her lips were lined with red lipstick. Next to her I saw a raichu. "Ok, Raichu, use thunder on that bush over there!". That broke me out of my trance._   
_She didn`t know I was in the bush!_
> 
> _**"A**aaaah!", I yelled. Then everything went black. When I woke up I was in a small house with a bunch of bandages on me. "How did I get here?", I asked myself. Then I heard her again. "Oh, good, you`re awake,"She said,"I`m sorry, I didn`t know you were in that bush. I was just training my raichu." "That`s okay, I should have been eavesdropping," I said. "Do you have any pokemon?", She asked me. "No," I replied," I guess I should get one."_
> 
> _The girl took me down a path to where she got her pokemon. "You can buy them here without a lisense now," she said. "Cool," I replied. "Well, look, man, you`re holdin` up the line, dude, so, like, if you`re not going to buy something, like, leave." said the sales person._   
_There was a choice between staryu, sandshrew, charmander, and pikachu. I chose staryu._
> 
> _**"S**o," said the girl,"whats your name?" "Ash," I replied. "My names Brittany," she said._   
_"Thats a nice name." "Thanks, Ash is a nice name too." When we got back, she asked me about what I was going to catch. "I`m just going to catch one type," I said," Water."___
> 
> _**T**hat night I sat on a hill and looked at the sky. "Misty, oh Misty," I whispered to the sky," I hope you dont mind, but I think I`m going to be traveling with this girl now. I dont think you mind because I`m pretty sure you would want me to go on with my life, not spend it moaning on the past. Misty, oh Misty." I`m pretty sure I heard her say," Thats okay, you should go on with your life, no waste it."_
> 
> _And I cried.___
> 
> _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ __
> 
> _Did you like that? Theres more to come! Coming Soon: Part Three where Ash has contact with Misty in his dreams!_   


  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**As I Walked Down The Crossroads**   
_Part: Three_   
_By: Yoshinite Voshi_

  


> _**W**hile I walked down the road with Brittany, I thought about that raticate. They dont often have red eyes. And they aren`t known to attack humans either. Why had it attacked Misty?_   
_"Hey, Ash! Wake up!", said Brittany," We`re at a cliff!" "Uh,oh," I said,"Yeah." As we begin climbing up the cliff, Brittany saw something that made our journey much easier._
> 
> _**"W**ow! Cool!", said Brittany," Look at this path cut around the cliff!" "I wish we`d found it sooner," I grumbled. We walked on. It was much easier than climbing up the cliff. When we got hot I called Staryu out to cool down. As we walked along, I heard a familiar noise._   
_"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaticaaaaaaaaate!"_
> 
> _**S**tanding behind us was the same raticate that killed Misty. I could tell because of the red eyes and the notch in the ear. I looked at it with hate. "Get away from that thing!", I told Brittany,"Hurry!" The raticate charged torward Brittany. "Nooo!", I yelled. It couldn`t..._   
_It was only a few inches away from her now. Just as it was about to get her she stepped out of the way._
> 
> _**"R**aaaaaaaaaticaaaaate!!!!!!!" It yelled as it fell off the cliff and into the forest. " Brittany!", I said happily,"You`re okay!" Brittany smiled. " Heehee!", she giggled._   
_Finally, Misty was avenged. I was filled with joy. I wonder if Misty knew it._
> 
> _**"B**rittany," I said,"I`m impressed!" "Yeah," She said,"The raticate come tough around here." "A friend of mine was killed by one of those raticates." Her eyes widened. "Really?", She said," I knew they were strong but I didn`t think they could do THAT!" I closed my eyes._   
_"Yeah," I said._
> 
> _**W**hile we were sleeping I woke up and saw a transparent image of Misty in front of me._   
_"Misty!!??!?!",I gasped. "Yes." she said. "Oh,Misty..." I said. "I heard everything you said to me in the night." "Good." "I love you, Ash." I love you too, Misty." Then she disapeared._   
_I no longer felt alone._
> 
> _**I**n the morning I replayed that scene in my head for hours. I cherished those moments._   
_I looked at Brittany, I thought of Misty. I was confused. I love Misty. I like Brittany._   
_I looked at Brittany, I thought of Misty._
> 
> _And I cried_   
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_
> 
> __
> 
> _How was that one! Misty Lovers will like the next one! ~Yoshinite Voshi_   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

**As I Walked Down The Crossroads**   
_Part: Four_   
_By: Yoshinite Voshi_

  
  
  
  


> _**W**e had made it to the top of the cliff by now. "Oh, Ash!", exclaimed Brittany,"Isn`t that beautiful?" "It sure is!", I said. And it was. "See, that town down there is Floral Town!", said Brittany, "They grow billions of flowers, plants, trees. That's why it looks like a big garden!" "I've never seen a town like this ever," I said," And I doubt I ever will."_
> 
> _**I**n all my travels, I had never seen a site more beautiful than that. It had looked like a brilliant array of colors, probably flowers, in a swirl of green, probably trees. And to top it all off, there was a huge sunset. It was beautiful. "Lets go!", Brittany yelled, and started running down the cliff's path. "Hey!", I yelled,"Wait up!"_
> 
> _**F**loral Town IS very beautiful. Brittany wasn`t lying. The town has the scent of perfumes floating around wherever you go. There are unlimeted gardens. The flower stands are filled with loveley flowers. Brittany stopped to buy some roses. "Aren`t they beautiful?", she asked._
> 
> _**T**hat night I snuck out of the hotel while Brittany was sleeping. I went to one of the 24 hour flower stands. I bought some irises. Then I went to the edge of a lake that was filled with water lilies. I floated the irises in the lake. "Oh, Misty,oh, Misty," I said," Why did you leave me so quickly? I love you Misty." Then I slept._   

> 
> _**W**hen I woke up, it was still very early. The irises and lillies were still floating. I quietly went back to the holtel room, and climbed back in bed. I didn`t sleep though. I thought about Misty. When it was mourning, Brittany went to buy some plant pokemon. I went to the lake and fished. I caught a goldeen. I thought about Misty. I would try to catch every pokemon that Misty had caught._
> 
> _**T**he sunrise was golden when we left Floral Town the next day. We decided to go back to Brittany`s house. While we were climbing up the cliff I saw something very weird. It was Misty. It wasn`t the transparant Mist either. It was the real flesh and blood Misty. "Misty?!?!??!", I yelled, shocked. "Hi, Ash!," said Misty.Then I turned around and gasped._
> 
> _**B**rittany`s eyes had turned red. Her ears were big, with a notch in one ear. She was getting smaller every second. Then she stopped shrinking. Brown fur spread across her body. Her front teeth grew longer. A hairless tail wipped around angrily. Her hands were the last thing to change. They grew long claws. "Raaaaaaaaaticaaaate!" "Misty, Brittany? Misty! Brittany! Misty!"_
> 
> _**T**hen I awoke. Misty was sleeping in the bed next to mine. Pikachu was sleeping one the foot of my bed. I slowly and quietly got up, walked over to Mistys bed, bent over, ans kissed her. "Good night, Misty," I whispered. Then I climbed back in bed, and drifted off to sleep._
> 
> _And I cried, with joy this time._
> 
> _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _How did you like it? Please review! Look out for my next stories, coming soon! But this seiries is over. ^_^>~ Yoshinite Voshi_


End file.
